


Hope in Despair

by ShikasaiNara



Series: Hope in Despair [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Angst, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikasaiNara/pseuds/ShikasaiNara
Summary: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Evelyn must make their way through this cruel yet beautiful world of pain. Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner must atone for what they have done  and live with the people they have hurt. Ymir must see out the founder's plans and work with what she has. An Attack on Titan AU with ocs, differences, and takes place in the omegaverse. I do not own Attack on Titan or the characters other than the ocs.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Series: Hope in Despair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111520
Kudos: 5





	Hope in Despair

Annie

As we were walking in this Island of "Devils" we found ourselves questioning our mission to eradicate them. They didn't seem like evil people, they seemed confused and scared of what we had just caused. These so-called devil's were the innocent ones, we were the actual devil's. We had each gotten a small piece of bread to last the day and found a secluded area of the city to sit, eat, and go over our “Mission” at. I didn't want to be here, not because we were among so called "Devils" but because like these people I was also confused and scared and I had a feeling the others felt the same way I did. 

"I don't want to be here". I said softly as to not startle them. Bertholdt looked almost relieved when I said that but Reiner just stayed focused on the floor, I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. 

"We have a mission, remember"? Reiner said, trying to hide the soft tears from spilling from his eyes. 

"We could leave and" I was cut off by Reiner "And what? Go back home? They'll know and He'll know that we failed and send all of us, including our families, to Paradise. Besides we were chosen to stain our hands with blood, someone has to and it's us". I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to stain my hands but if not what would have happened to all of us? We would be sent to our “Heaven” along with our families. 

"Why, why us? Why were we forced to stain our hands? Why couldn't he do it if he's so great? I don't want to be here, and I don't want to die"! I exclaimed while tears fell from my eyes.

I looked down, I didn't like feeling vulnerable in front of other people. I heard soft sobbing and sniffling, I looked over and Reiner was comforting Bertholdt as he too was crying. I knew now that he didn't want to do this either and it was clear that neither did Bertholdt. We had to find a way out of this. We had to. We had to. I kept repeating to myself over and over again as I cried knowing there most likely wasn't. 

Unknown

As I watched them crying I couldn't help but think that maybe this was the opportunity humanity was so desperately looking for.

"I hope so or else they're lives will have been for nothing". I whisper to myself. Maybe there was Hope in despair.

Eren

I woke up next to Mikasa, and Armin, feeling very weak and tired, and my dad's basement key wrapped around my neck. Mikasa starts to stir eventually waking up, soon after Armin bolts up looking around frantically. 

"M-My Grandpa, where is he?!" Armin practically screams.

"He said he went to get some food and water for us a little bit ago, it's okay Armin, calm down." I say as calm as I can, which is really hard for me.

Armin has always been really anxious when it comes to his family since his parents died a few years back. Mikasa looks worried which is unusual for her, she's usually the calm and collected one. 

"Man my head hurts and it feels like I had this really long dream about my dad, he was screaming and crying at me to protect you guys from something". I say, trying to figure out my own thoughts.

"Do you think he's going to be here soon"? Mikasa asks me looking worried, probably because with Armin's Grandpa here for him, and her parents most likely on the way she's worried I'll be left alone.

"Most likely, I mean the news must have reached the Interior by now and Dr. Jaeger would never leave you guys behind". Armin said with his usual face when he's thinking and trying to put things together.

"What about your dad's, Mikasa?" I say before they tell me to keep quiet, oh that's right it's "Taboo" for a lot of people.

Plus with them being high ranked in the military it probably has to be kept under wraps for the most part. The full situation still hasn’t hit us yet, we lost our homes, our families brutally killed, and everything would never be the same. 

“Evelyn, do you have your inhaler?” I turned towards our little makeshift bed to find it empty and Evelyn nowhere to be seen.

“Evelyn? Evelyn where are you!” I scream, running around frantically searching for her. 

“Eren, stop!” Mikasa stopped me, and pointed to an MP escorting my sister towards us.

Evelyn had most of her face covered, and looked as if she was in extreme pain,and had been crying. I ran to her and hugged her, tighter than I should have because she winced when I held onto her, so I let go, and tried to hold her hand, but she wouldn’t let me.

“This your brother?” The MP asked, and I scowled in response. 

“Of course I’m her brother!” I shouted, and Armin had to jump in front of me, apologizing profusely.

The MP left, muttering to himself, and Mikasa helped Evelyn towards our bed in the food storage warehouse. She sat down, and began to slowly unwrap the scarf covering her face, but underneath that were bandages with some blood leaking through, she finally undid her bandages, causing us to gasp in horror. Her lower jaw was almost completely gone, the sides of her mouth were stitched up like someone had bitten down on her lower face, causing it to split, and she looked broken and terrified. 

“Evelyn, what happened?” I felt the horror seep through in my shaky voice.

She started to cry, but soon regretted it when her salty tears entered her wounds, crying out loud. We rushed to get her to the Garrison hospital, and sat outside wondering what could have caused this. After about two hours she came out with a member of the Scout’s by her side, holding her hand, and talking to her. 

“You guys must be Eren, Mikasa, and Armin! I’m Hange Zoe, a Section Commander in the Scout Regiment, I was called to come help out Evelyn here. We cleaned, sterilized, and fixed up everything we could, I also made a special mask for her. It’s light, easy on the skin, detachable, breathable, and acts as an inhaler, so this should work for now. So, do any of you know what happened, or anything that might help us figure this situation out?” They finished talking, leaving us speechless, and confused. How did this happen?

I looked towards Evelyn, who was clinging onto Hange, looking around terrified, and whispered something only Hange could hear. 

“Okay, let’s head back to the storage warehouse, and wait,” They said, picking Evelyn up, and started walking to the warehouse. We followed, and on the way Evelyn fell fast asleep on Hange’s shoulder, the pain must have subsided for her to fall asleep. 

Erwin

"Commander Erwin, we have an update on the whereabouts of the refugees of Wall Maria!" Gelgar ran towards me, papers in hand.

"Where are they?” I urgently ask, snatching the papers from him.

I would normally be calm and collected, but my daughter was there. She had gone to the Jaeger’s house for the day to hang out with her friends-Eren, Evelyn, and Armin-for the day while Levi and I went on a Scouting mission, and that’s when everything happened. We had yet to get any news on her whereabouts, and any other news, but Gelgar had found where she was

. “Thank you so much.” I pat his shoulder, and ran off to my horse.

“Erwin, did you find where she’s at?” Miche asked, startling me.

“Gelgar found where the refugees are staying, do you know where Levi is?” I asked, impatience bubbling up inside me.

“I’m right here, Erwin.” I looked to my left to find Levi already on his horse.

“Miche, while I’m gone you’re in charge.” I told him, and Levi and I set off for our daughter.

Levi

We arrived at the food storage warehouse within Wall Rose, and immediately began our search for our daughter. We were searching frantically, calling her name, and asking everyone we ran into if they had seen our daughter. No one seemed to know, or care, and the more I talked to people the angrier I got, and I felt the fear increasing within me. 

“Levi, Erwin! We’re over here!” I turned, and saw Hange walking with Evelyn sleeping in their arms with Mikasa, Eren, and Armin walking by their sides.

Mikasa saw us, and immediately ran to us, holding onto both of us, and crying. Erwin picked her up, holding her tightly, and kissing her head before handing her off to me. I pressed her to my chest, kissing her head and cheeks, holding her as tight as I could, afraid that she’d disappear if I let her go. 

“Dads, Dr. Jaeger hasn’t shown up, and their mom was...she was eaten by a titan.” She mumbled out onto my chest, holding me tightly.

“I’ll see what we can do.” Hange offered, and walked off towards an MP with Evelyn in their arms, and Eren holding onto their shirt.

We sat down with Mikasa, and Armin, waiting for word from Hange, and Moblit. A few hours had passed, Mikasa had fallen asleep in my arms, and Armin had fallen asleep in Erwin’s arms, Hange approached us quietly with Evelyn still in their arms, but awake now, and Eren was asleep in Moblit’s arms. 

“There are no known whereabouts of Grisha Jaeger, and they suggest to either drop them off at the reclaim lands, or have someone take them in, if they’re willing.” Moblit explained, rocking Eren a little.

“There’s no way we’re sending them to the reclaim lands!” I hissed out, feeling overly protective.

“We’re not, Moblit and I have agreed to adopt them, that way they have a home with people who know how to help Evelyn.” Hange explained, and I felt the stress evaporate from my body.

“There’s one more problem, Armin’s Grandfather has been sent to the reclaim lands, and he refuses to have Armin accompany him, for obvious reasons.” I felt Erwin place a gentle hand on my shoulder. 

“We’ll adopt him, and give him a good home with Mikasa, and us.” I smiled up at him, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

Ymir Fritz

I watched them from a distance, feeling a ping of sadness within me as I remember the events that had just transpired not that long ago. My “Mom”-as my dad had me call him in the Underground City-and I had just made enough money to buy ourselves entry into Wall Maria, Shiganshina district. We were exploring the city, talking to different vendors, and seeing the sky for the first time. I couldn’t believe how pretty it was, it was so blue with little puffs of white smoke, and the sun was so beautiful, just like dad had explained, but I couldn’t look at it for that long, or I could hurt my eyes. Dad had bought me an apple, and we found ourselves staring at the giant wall. 

“Daddy, why does King Reiss erase everyone’s memories? We need to come together and fight for our freedom.” I finished talking, and my Dad looked terrified by my words. 

“Honey, how do you know that?” He knelt down by my side, held me close, and I could feel the fear coming from him.

“What do you mean? I see them, and a girl talks to me about this stuff.” I say, trying to put on a cheerful smile. 

“Don’t ever tell anyone else about this, do you understand me?” My dad looked panicked as he made me promise not to tell anyone about this stuff.

He hugged me, and kissed my head, lifting me up to his height, and hugging me tightly, he tickled me, pressing kisses to my cheeks, and spun me around, causing me to burst into a fit of giggles. I was enjoying the warmth of my dad’s arms when there was a sudden flash of light, and rumbling from the wall. We looked over to find a giant red hand on top of the wall, soon followed by a giant head of a titan peeking over at us. Everyone had stopped in fear, and shock, and then came the kick to the wall gate, tossing rubble everywhere, and creating a giant hole in the wall. My dad started running with me in his arms towards the outer gate, but he tripped, and we landed on the ground with a hard thud, and a titan nearing us. 

“Ymir, run! Get away from here!” My dad yelled, and that’s when I noticed his mangled leg.

“Daddy, get up! We have to go!” I didn’t want to think about his leg, I just wanted to leave with my dad. I tried picking him up, and dragging him, but it was no good, and the titan was getting closer. 

There were screams, roaring, loud footsteps, people running, and my dad was in front of me, unable to move. What could I do? 

“Ymir, please run away, and get to the outer gate! I’m begging you, baby! Please, I love you!” He screamed, tears streaking down his face.

“I-I can’t leave without you, daddy!” I sobbed back, hugging onto his upper body. 

I felt my dad being taken away from my embrace, I looked up to see a titan holding him in it’s hand. It began to move my dad towards its mouth, I couldn’t believe my eyes, there was no way my dad was about to be eaten. 

“I love you, Ymir! Please get away, and live!” He screamed, and everything in me paused.

My brain felt like it was throbbing, I felt my pulse racing, and like a switch flipped on within me. 

“Aaaahhhhhh!” I screamed as loud as I could, and felt something strike me. I couldn’t remember anything after that, I woke up to a Garrison soldier carrying me onto a boat. The only thing I remember were memories, and the voice of my ancestor. 

“The nine titans.” I mumbled out, catching the soldier off guard. 

“We got you away from the Titans, there’s no reason to be scared. My name is Hannes, I found you close to the wall, and carried you here. Do you know what happened to you?” He asked me, but I couldn’t tell him anything, after all I promised my dad not to tell anyone. 

**Time skip**

Ymir Fritz

I stood in a row of cadets, most only there because it was obligatory for their age. Commandant Keith Sadies was going through with his “right of passage” among the cadets he found needed it. He passed me, along with Eren Jaeger, Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, and Ymir, the ones I needed to get into contact with. I kept a close eye on them as Commandant Sadies went through everything for the day. We were dismissed, but encouraged to practice, which is what I did. It has been a couple of weeks so I made my way to the training grounds, and hooked myself up to the ODM training wall, and started climbing the wall, but “slipped”, and started falling to the ground. I was caught by Reiner, and Bertholdt helped carry me to a shaded area, laying me gently on the ground, looking incredibly exhausted and strained. 

“You were damn lucky we were there to catch you.” He managed to get out through labored breathing.

“But we were here, so it worked out well.” Bertholdt responded with a weak smile. 

“What’s going on?” They both looked panicked for a second, but relaxed when they realized it was Annie. 

“What are you smiling at?” Annie asked me, looking a bit uncomfortable, but blushing.

I didn’t even realize I had started smiling when she arrived, I quickly apologized, and accepted her helping hand up. We parted ways for now but I had what I needed for now, the next person I needed to come into contact with was Ymir, and “Christa” if I was lucky enough. So, next I found myself by the barrack’s well waiting for them to show up. 

“You need to stop helping everyone you come across, you’re just exhausting yourself.” I knew it was Ymir talking to “Christa”, and waited for my cue. 

“Hey, can you get us some water since you’re blocking the well?” Ymir asked, and Christa softly elbowed her in the side, telling her to be polite.

I brought up some water, and handed it to them, slicing my hand in the process. 

“Oh my god! We need to get that taken care of.” Christa led me to a nurses station with Ymir in tow.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” I apologized as she looked my hand over, and began to grab supplies.

She fixed my hand up as the three of us talked, and we said our goodbyes, heading to our respective locations. With Eren it was easy, I just asked if he wanted to train, and he immediately accepted my offer, grumbling about Mikasa showing him up. I had what I needed for the plan, I just needed to wait for the time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! There will be updates and feel free to ask me any questions!


End file.
